A past reawakened
by SailorStar9
Summary: The second re-written version. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: (Sighs) This fic is _so_ screaming for a rewrite. So, here goes the second revamped version of 'A Past Reawakened'.

Disclaimers: I own nothing expect the Safiastra and Ami's deck.

Prologue: The Trial

Chapter Summary: Mercury's failure in defeating Zouc Necrophyes had resulted in the Ice Senshi's forced reincarnation under Selenity's orders.

* * *

The Moon Kingdom.

Selenity sat on her throne, atop a raised dais. Deep in her noble heart, a war waged. Grief battled a cold righteous anger, both seeking to overthrow the other.

She would not break here.

This was a trial, and she needed to be cold and impartial, despite the Senshi that now stood before her. She couldn't let her oath towards the late rulers of the Ice Planet taint justice.

Pluto stood to her monarch's right, her demeanour cold and subdued, at least on the surface. The cold fire of hatred that swelled in her stomach at the sight of the Senshi made itself plain in her eyes. Senshi Mercury nauseated her; despite the immense power the Ice Senshi had been granted, she still _failed_ in succeeding in her mission. Unfortunately, Pluto knew that retribution wasn't hers to mete out. She looked down at her Queen and the Princess.

It was the beginning of the end.

Just as she had foreseen. It was times like these that made guarding the Time Gate difficult. This one female had set in motion the destruction of all that she held dear. And there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. _I hate this job._ She sighed tiredly and turned her attention back to Selenity. The Matriarch of the Moon Kingdom could have been an ice sculpture for all the emotion that crossed her face.

"Well, Selenity?" A collective gasp rippled through the throne room. Senshi Uranus growled and began to step forward, only to have Neptune restrain her.

"Hold your tongue, traitor!" Fury laced Uranus' voice. The Senshi of Neptune could barely restrain the enraged woman as she threw herself at the Senshi of Ice.

"Or what, Uranus?" Mercury glared unflinchingly at the Outer Senshi.

"Remove her from the court!" Pluto called out, gesturing emphatically. The Senshi of Neptune and the Senshi of Venus and Jupiter complied quickly, carrying Uranus from the chamber hastily before everything escalated to the point of no return.

Silence descended slowly, as the enraged howls of Uranus echoed throughout the halls of the Crystal Palace. No aid was offered to the disgraced Senshi; not that she cared. These people were all hypocrites any way. "It seems that I have upset one of the watchdogs, your highness." Her scornful tone mocked all present. She looked up into the eyes of his former Queen and saw that Selenity's gaze had hardened. Her eyes were cold and fierce, and her posture was strong and unrelenting. How could she be so blind before? Selenity was every bit the queen that she claimed to be, but that was no excuse for her crimes. The self-righteous dominance that she hung over the people, and the indifference to the lower classes was more than the Ice Senshi could bear. She may have been the Queen, but she was blind and deaf to the true needs of her people.

Silence languished throughout the hall as Selenity's gaze fell upon Mercury like Heaven's judgment.

"Before I sentence you," Selenity voiced. "I would ask you one question. Not only have you failed in completing your mission, you'd also allowed the Games of Darkness to flourish. I want to know why."

Mercury laughed. It was a cynical laugh that resounded in the hearts of those attending the trial.

"Dearest Selenity! Your pride is boundless! You think that this was about you? About _your_ Kingdom?"

"If not that, then pray, tell me what. Enlighten us all," Selenity's arms swept wide to encompass those gathered in the hall. "As to your reasons for allowing the Darkness to roam free."

You know very well why! The hypocrisy of the Moon Kingdom knows no bounds! You," her gaze swept the gathered nobles and dignitaries viciously, and he spat on the floor again. "Dance at your petty balls, and lavish yourselves with finery to the point of excess! You gorge yourselves while other nations starve! The Moon Kingdom is a coterie, made up of spoiled children, playing at a dream at the cost of others. And when a threat brews, you send servants, like me, to deal with it! How many mages had died needlessly, just because the gap in power between them and the enemy is too large?"

Queen Serenity bowed her head, not in shame, but in tired resignation. She had heard Mercury's appeals on a number of occasions, and had honestly tried to follow her council. But she knew that in her eyes she had never tried hard enough.

She would never understand that she wasn't willing to force her kingdom's aid on a nation or another kingdom that flat out refused it in the first place.

Mercury's heart had been closed ever since the planet Mercury had been overran by Metallia's evil. Selenity knew Senshi Mercury still placed the blame at her feet for her planet's demise. The sole mission to Ancient Egypt had opened the Ice Senshi's eyes; her heart unlocked by the two servants of Atemu's court who openly sought her affection and she had returned them whole-heartedly. That is, until Princess Serenity, overwhelmed with envy, poisoned them both in secret and she had just stepped aside and let her daughter get away, unscathed.

"Princess Anhara, daughter of wise Mercury. Your acts of treason against the throne of this kingdom are presented before you. How will you plead?" Her voice was measured and clear.

"Guilty and unrepentant!" Mercury's glare was unwavered.

"Then you leave us no choice, than to seal upon you your punishment. For your crimes against the White Moon and failure to defeat the demon, Zouc Necrophyes; we sentence you to rebirth, your memories will be erased and your powers restricted to first-stage. Think well on your folly for the rest of eternity."

Silver flames licked the Queen's body as she presented the Ginzuishou before her. Silver flames shot out from the crystal, engulfing Anhara in a silvery white light as the crystal forced the Ice Senshi into the cycle of reincarnation.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Ami’s Gone? Pluto Reveals All

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic, and, yup, _another_ rewrite. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra and Ami's deck.

Chapter One: Ami's Gone? Pluto Reveals All

* * *

On Monday, the school was set ablaze by the sudden departure of the resident genius, Mizuno Ami. Even her closest friends had no idea where she was. They could not contact her mother, since she was away on a three-month medical conference in Italy.

"Man, I miss Ami already." Makoto complained, during lunchtime.

"Well, at least we can get a break from her 'I have to study. I'm thirteen chapters ahead' routine." Minako replied.

"Mina! How could you say that!" Usagi protested.

Makoto nodded in agreement.

"It's all thanks to her that the both of you," she added, pointing to the two blondes. "Managed to pass the mid-term exams."

"Rei helped too." Minako pointed out, swallowing a sushi.

"By providing her Temple as a studying area." Makoto provided.

Cornered in every area, Minako sighed in defeat.

"But with Chaos gone, where could Ami have gone?" Usagi asked the critical question.

Silence reigned among the three as none could provide an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino City…

"Class, we have a new student from Juuban!" the Homeroom teacher announced.

Mutterings were heard all over.

"Please welcome Mizuno Ami!" the teacher finished.

At that last announcement, Jonouchi leaned over to Yuugi, whispering, "Isn't she…"

The short teenager nodded.

Kaiba Seto smirked, _New victim._ He thought. What he _didn't_ know was that this was the _same_ Mizuno Ami who defeated him in the National Chess Championship less than six months ago. Tough luck for the CEO. Therefore, it would not be difficult to imagine his reaction when he saw who the new student was. Needless to say, the static electricity between the two was _very_ intense. Needless to say, Kaiba would need another desk the next day.

* * *

Hours later, the three Juuban High School girls gathered at Hino Rei's Temple.

"NANI?" the priestess exclaimed. "What do you mean by 'Ami's gone'?" she demanded.

"Precisely Rei. Ami _is_ gone." Makoto confirmed.

"Maybe I can elaborate." a voice answered.

"Pluto!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Setsuna…" Rei trailed, knowing the Time Senshi wasn't here for a social visit.

The green-haired Senshi waved her Time Staff and a viewing globe appeared. In it showed the scene above. Then, the orb showed the three Millennium Items.

At that, Minako blinked in recognition.

"Hey, what's Ami doing in Domino?"

"What are those three things?" Makoto demanded.

"To answer Venus' question, I must first answer Jupiter's." Pluto replied.

"These three objects are three of the seven Millennium Items created by a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. At that time, Egypt faced invaders from beyond her borders, whose main purpose was to seize an all-powerful spell book. It was then the seven Millennium Items were created. However, that creation gave rise to another threat: Zouc Necrophyes. It was an entity much like Chaos. In the end, it took the combined effort of the Pharaoh's son and the past Mercury to banish it away. Pharaoh Atemu perished in that battle, his soul locked up in the Millennium Puzzle. And due to her failure in completing her mission, Mercury was placed on trial for high treason and was sentenced to reincarnation, her powers limited to first-stage."

"Poor Ami." Usagi muttered.

"The reason why Mercury is in Domino is because all seven Millennium Items have resurfaced. She must destroy Zouc Necrophyes once and for all. If she fails, then Saturn's forbidden power will have to be utilized." Pluto added solemnly.

"Then we must help her!" Rei exclaimed.

"No, Mars." Pluto objected firmly. "Zouc Necrophyes and the realm he was born from are too powerful for the four of you to take on alone. This was Mercury's sole mission in the past and she _has to_ rid the world of the Shadow Games. She must also redeem herself for her failure in the past."

"But Mercury isn't powerful enough to take on this Necrophyes!" Minako protested.

"It matters not." Pluto replied. "She _will_ complete this mission, or die trying."

"Failure?" Usagi questioned puzzled. "But didn't you say Ami banished it?"

Pluto nodded, "She did banish it, but she didn't _destroy_ Zouc Necrophyes. Your mother's orders were clear, Princess. Zouc Necrophyes _must_ be destroyed."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Past Memories

SailorStar9: And Chapter1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra and Ami's deck.

Chapter 2: Past Memories

* * *

After school, Ami slipped into the library where she found a rather interesting program in her compact computer; an electronic diary that detailed Celestial Mercury's exploits in Ancient Egypt.

* * *

_5th Day WinterThrone Selene 36th Year_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been fluctuating between Princess Mercury and Celestial Mercury today. I fear something dark is coming. I've sought out Apollo's guidance two days ago. He tells me to 'beware of the Dark Shadow'._

_Queen Selenity had summoned me before her just three hours ago. It seems that she too had felt the animus darkness, Zouc Necrophyes._

_I was to head down to Egypt and destroy the shapeless entity. I accepted the mission silently, even though I knew I would not be able to rid Necrophyes by my power alone._

_Queen Selenity's word was law and I have no choice but to obey, even if it would cost me my life._

_However, I rejoiced at seeing my childhood playmate, Atemu once again. No doubt he had ascended the throne to become Pharaoh._

_P.S: Send a message to Atemu to inform him of my arrival._

_P. : Wonder if he still remembers me._

* * *

_19th Day Second Month of Inundation Atemu 2nd Year aka 6th Day WinterThrone Selene 36th Year_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was teleported to the Egyptian palace in Thebes at daybreak. Down on Earth, it was late morning. I immediately found myself in the middle of the royal gardens. The palace must have expanded since the last time I was here._

_I quickly untangled myself from the flowery maze and found myself. Quite unfortunately lost. A palace guard, by the name of __Ishtar_ Mailk, found me and led me to the royal court, where Atemu was holding his court session.

_Atemu was kind enough to lead me to the women's quarters and situated me in the guest chambers._

_I must admit Atemu know what I require._

_My rest chambers had a table, a bed with a high pillow and trunks of linen clothes._

_On the table were cosmetic boxes and jars, jewel cases and various hair ornaments._

_Laid beside the bed were pots of sweet-smelling ointments, toilet vases and perfume jars._

_A long table was laid out in the middle of the room with eating utensils and a crystal bowl of fruit._

_Two windows were erected on the wall, one was on the all facing me and the other near the bed. Both had curtains drawn on both sides. A harp-like lyre sat alone beside a third table which ad a pen case, ink and rolls of papyrus._

_After I redressed myself into more suitable clothing, Atemu took me on a guided tour around the largely revamped palace. We made small talk, mostly about Atemu's engagement with the Prince of Lower Egypt. I had to smile. Even when we were young, Atemu's sexual inclination was no secret. I had long suspected he leaned to the 'other side'. so to speak. But then again, Uranus and Neptune are 'more than just friends', so same-sex relationships are no big surprise to me._

_What really surprised me was Yuugi, the Prince of Lower Egypt. I was awestruck by how alike he was to Atemu. Apart from the difference in height and hairstyle, the tow of them could very well pass off as twins._

_I feel happy for Atemu, having found his soulmate, even though it was a male. I could see the positive influences on Atemu whenever he was with Yuugi. Atemu seemed a lot less tense and genuinely happy with Yuugi around._

* * *

_20th Day Second Month of Inundation Atemu 2nd Year aka 77h Day WinterThrone Selene 36th Year_

_Dear Diary,_

_Atemu had escorted me to the Temple of Keepers in the late hours of the afternoon. There I was introduced to the two head priests._

_Shandi was the overall head priest of the Temple and a guardian to the Seven Millennium Items. He also bears the Millennium Key._

_Ishizu was the head priestess and was Shandi's second-in-command. She was also another Millennium Items guardian and she bears the Millennium Tauk._

_So, imagine my surprise when I was bestowed one of the four remaining Millennium Items; the Millennium Scales._

_The moment I touched the Scales, I felt something stir within. That 'something', I later learnt was the Abyss Beast._

* * *

A soft "Ami?" interrupted Ami's reading and the girl quickly closed her computer shut.

"Hai, Yugi?" she replied, turning to face her short cousin.

"It's time to go." he reminded her.

Ami nodded and the cousin pair headed out.

* * *

SailorStar9: A short memory chapter. I promise you guys longer ones. Read and review.


	4. Illusionist No Face's Trap

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic, and, yup, _another_ rewrite. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 3: Illusionist No-Face's Trap

* * *

In school…

"How is this, Anzu?" Jonouchi placed his card down. "Attack with Stone Soldier Ogre Rock. Okay, Happy Lover with a defense power of 500." He grinned when Anzu played her card. "Ogre Rock with an attack power of 800 will crush it."

"My turn, right?" Anzu reminded. "Well, I attach the magic card, God's Breath."

"What is that?" Jonouchi blinked.

"Ogre Rock will be worn away by sacred wind," Yuugi supplied. "Then become dust and disappear."

"Jonouchi's Life Points has become zero." Anzu beamed. "I won again."

"Jonouchi really sucks." Honda sighed.

"Anyone noticed something?" Ami voiced.

"Noticed what?" Yuugi looked over at his cousin.

"Jonouchi's deck." Ami elaborated. "Five games and _not_ one magic or trap cards?"

"Ami's right." Yuugi gaped, going through Jonouchi's entire deck. "They're all just some offensive type monsters."

"Yeah, I collect strong monsters to attack with." Jonouchi explained.

"That's no good." Yuugi protested.

"Duel Monsters requires both magic cards and monsters cards in a nice and balanced combination." Ami went into lecture mode. "With only monsters, your deck is gonna get eaten up by your opponents' magic cards."

"Yuugi, why don't you teach me how to play Duel Monsters?" Jonouchi pleaded.

"You sure he's going to survive grandpa's 'Boot Camp'?" Ami gave her cousin a joking look.

"Thanks for the support." Jonouchi muttered.

* * *

"Yuugi, I got a parcel for you." Sugoroku handed the box to his grandson.

"Parcel?" Ami echoed. "Who sent it?"

"It doesn't say who sent it." Sugoroku replied.

"What is this thing?" Yuugi took the parcel.

"What is this?" Anzu wondered when Yuugi opened the box.

"The video tape probably has instructions." Honda suggested.

"Just play it." Jonouchi remarked.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Yuugi-boy." Pegasus appeared on screen after Yuugi slid the tape into the recorder. "This is a video letter from me to Yuugi-boy. I know that you had defeated Kaiba-boy. That's why I want to test your skills. But there is a time limit for this duel. That starting Life Points are 2000. When it reaches the time limit of fifteen minutes, the side with the higher Life Point shall be the winner. Do you understand?" without warning, he activated the Millennium Eye. "Nobody can disturb us." He chuckled, freezing everyone else, but Yuugi, in time. "We can start now, Yuugi-boy."

* * *

"Is this a Yami no Game?" Yuugi snapped as Yami Yuugi manifested.

"Then we'll accept." Ami declared, reverting back into her Ancient Egyptian grub, the Millennium Scales resting in her palms.

"Duel starts." Pegasus signalled the start as the timer counted down. "I'll start first. Done, it's your' turn, Yuugi." He placed his card face-down.

"Alright, I'll play this card." Yuugi held out his card.

"You are going to play the 'Devil Dragon' card, right?" Pegasus predicted. "I know you would play this card. Trap Card, 'Pot of Sealed Dragons', to seal the 'Devil Dragon' in the pot. Well, let's continue the game. Before, you defeated Kaiba-boy's super rare card. But even a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' can't overpower this card of mine. This game is evolving."

"Then I will use this card." Yuugi declared.

"Beast-type monster, Silver Fang." Pegasus predicted. "I knew that you would use a Beast-type monster. You also plan to use Magic card, 'Full Moon', to increase the power of 'Silver Fang'. To counter 'Silver Fang', this card is all I need. 'Evil Spirit of the Pot's attack is weak but it is also the only monster that can release your Dragon card sealed away by the 'Pot of Sealed Dragons'.

"You plan to resurrect 'Devil Dragon'?" Anhara gasped.

"Yes." Pegasus grinned. "The sound of 'Evil Spirit of the Pot's pipe will resurrect 'Devil Dragon'. Yuugi-by, I understand your shock. But this is reality. You cannot defeat me. If you lose, then you must participate in the event organized by me. It will be a competition to determine who will be the real King of Duelist for Duel Monsters. The one who wins the title of King will be given a large amount of prize money and reputation."

"I am not interested in this kind of event." Yuugi snorted. "What if I decline?"

"You don't have the right to decline." Pegasus chided. "Because you cannot even defeat me, I won't forgive you if you run away."

"I haven't lost yet." Yuugi reminded.

"Let's keep playing the game then." Pegasus relented. "My turn is over." He placed a card face-down. "I play this trap, 'Sun Shower'." He activated his card, once Yuugi placed his monster card face down without even looking. "All undead type monsters are destroyed under the sunshine."

"I was right." Yuugi smirked. "This seems to be the end of your magic power. "Although you can read the cards in my hand, you cannot read what card I drew from the deck. My card is…" he flipped 'Black Magician' face-up. "'Black Magician'! First, I'll use 'Black Magician' to attack 'Devil Dragon'."

"Why don't you attack 'Evil Spirit of the Pot'?" Pegasus inquired.

"Yuugi has a duty to his cards." Anhara replied. "It would be sad to have the game end when it is still under the opponent's control. You never change, do you?"

"That consideration will be fatal." Pegasus warned.

"Black Magic!" Yuugi barked.

"You found the weakness of my magic." Pegasus laughed, despite losing 'Devil Dragon'. "It was a good match. But it seems you underestimated my ability. It's my turn. The 'Illusionist No-Face' card. I'll add the magic card 'Bewitching Monocle' and for a combo attack on 'Black Magician'."

"I'll take it." Yuugi accepted. "'Black Magician', Black Magic!"

"Yuugi, wait!" Anhara warned.

"Illusion Arts of Bewitching Monocle." Pegasus countered.

"A tie?" Yuugi frowned.

""If it's a tie, then both should have disappeared." Anhara reasoned. "Could this be 'Bewitching Monocle's effect? Five more minutes, Yuugi." She cautioned.

"I'll use 'Elf Swordsman' to attack 'No-Face'." Yuugi placed his card down.

"'Bewitching Monocle not only can raise the attack power of 'No-Face'," Pegasus tsked.

"Why would 'Elf Swordsman'…?" Yuugi pressed, his monster was sent to the graveyard via an black energy blast.

"It couldn't be…" Anhara breathed as 'Black Magician' appeared on Pegasus' field. "'Bewitching Monocle' had 'Black Magician' under its control for this turn. Just as I thought, the Millennium Eye's power…"

"After I finish my turn, time will be up." Pegasus announced. "Nice fight, Yuugi-boy."

"The game is not over yet." Yuugi corrected. "My last card is 'Summoned Demon'!"

"Game over." Pegasus grinned, the timer hitting zero right before 'Summoned Demon' attacked. "If that game was counted, I would have lost. Yuugi-boy, your ability was far better than my estimation. I have a feeling we will fight at Duelist Kingdom."

"What if I don't want to?" Yuugi glared.

"You cannot run away." Pegasus tsked. "My power is from the Millennium Eye's dark power. Let's meet again in the Kingdom. If you want to take back your precious treasure." That said, he used the Eye's power to claim Sugoroku's soul.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Lost Exodia

SailorStar9: Figured it's about time I updated this fic, so this is Chapter 4. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 4: The Lost Exodia

* * *

"Welcome, chosen duelists to the Duel Monsters Tournament hosted by Illusion Industries." The guard declared. "You all have been chosen by us as superior duelists from your performances in previous tournaments. Everyone has an equal chance to win. Now, bright halos of glory shine around each of your heads. Well then, duelists, let's cross the ocean to the kingdom where you will learn your glory. Show your star chips and then please go aboard."

"Jonouchi." Yuugi hurried over to his friend who was being pulled away by one of the guards. "Wait." He broke the pending fight.

"Jonouchi, why are you…" Ami blinked.

"I was worried about you two." Jonouchi replied.

"Let my friend go on board." Yuugi pleaded.

"No exceptions allowed." The guards insisted. "Only people with star chips can go aboard."

"Jonouchi does have a star chip." Yuugi replied. "Look." He held out one of his star chips.

"According to what's written on the card, people with star chips qualify as duelists." Ami reminded.

"A valid duelist must have two star chips." The guards confirmed.

"It's fine." Yuugi assured. "Even if it places me under a disadvantage, I choose to be together with Jonouchi."

"That guy Pegasus actually has an understanding side." Jonouchi remarked, the trio having boarded the ship, Ami using the 'Honoured Guest' invitation she received a week earlier. "Yuugi, I'll never forget your kindness for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry about it." Yuugi assured.

"Everyone sure is excited." Ami noted.

"Unbelievable." Mai cut in. "Are you that Yuugi boy from the headlines? How unexpected. Never thought a chibi-chan like you would defeat Kaiba. You really are good."

"Really?" Yuugi stammered. "Thanks."

"In a duel, even if the opponent is chibi-chan, I won't go easy on him." Mai assured, totally ignoring Jonouchi. "I'll knock you down. I'm Kujaku Mai. See you later, boy."

"Ouch." Ami winced sympathetically.

"Why is it so noisy in the lounge?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"It's Yuugi." Haga blinked. "Aren't you Yuugi?"

"You guys are…" Yuugi turned.

"Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki." Jonouchi finished.

"Right, and only people like us who got the first few places at the last tournament can be given a single room." Ryuzaki grinned.

"Haga, congratulations for winning the last tournament." Yuugi remarked.

"Well, I went easy on him." Ryuzaki shrugged.

"To tell the truth, even though I won the last tournament, I won't have any feelings of success until I defeat you and Kaiba." Haga admitted. "Otherwise, I'm not the real champion. I think I'll have a fight with you at the Kingdom, Yuugi. I really look forward to it."

"Big deal, he's only a kid." Ryuzaki stated.

"By the way, do you know about the new rule for the duels in the Kingdom?" Haga asked. "I don't know much of the details either, but I've heard you'll need to strength your old strategies to be able to handle it."

"Anyway, for us, these rules doesn't really mean anything." Ryuzaki added. "Because there's only one outcome. Well then, I'm going to rest in my single room now."

"This room really isn't that bad." Haga remarked. "Look over there. They've already started trading cards. People who came in here can trade cards which raise the power of their decks. At the same time, they can check out what their opponents' decks are made of. I already know those people's cards can't be trusted. I'll be going now."

* * *

"'Salamandra', 'Chain Attached to Boomerang', 'Baby Dragon', and 'Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand'." Ami gave Jonouchi's traded cards a glance-over. "If you add these magic cards too, your strategy should be more powerful than before."

"I don't think the tournament is gonna be that easy." Yuugi voiced. "Right," he opened his card box. "You can use this. I think it'll help you out in critical times."

"'Time Wizard'." Ami mused, as Jonouchi took the card. "Interesting choice."

"Hey, Yuugi." Haga voiced. "The night wind feels so nice. By the way, did you get any good cards from the trade?"

"Nope, I'm gonna use the cards I already have." Yuugi replied.

"I thought so." Haga noted. "Then your deck also includes the cards that defeated Kaiba, Exodia? Say, can I have a look at those illusionary cards?"

"Darn, you've got my strategy all figured out already." Yuugi joked. "Here you go." He handed the cards over.

"Yuugi, I have long been thinking of a way to defeat those cards." Haga admitted. "And I couldn't manage to find one. But now I have. If I do this, I'll win for sure." He tossed all five card into the ocean. "This way, you're no longer a worthwhile opponent." He laughed and walked off.

"My cards!" Yuugi exclaimed in horror. "The precious cards that jii-chan gave me!"

"Damn!" Jonouchi cursed and jumped into the water.

"It's too dangerous!" Ami warned.

"Wait for me, Yuugi." Jonouchi promised. "For sure, I'll…"

"Hurry up and get back on board." Yuugi urged.

"There's the first one." Jonouchi retrieved the first card.

"Life is more important than cards." Yuugi shouted.

"There are some things in the world that you've gotta protect with your life." Jonouchi argued. "Everyone has something that can't be replaced. Precious things that can't be lost. There, another one." He recovered the second card.

"Jonouchi!" Yuugi jumped in after a wave swallowed the blond.

"Yuugi, just three left." Jonouchi breathed, before sinking into the water. "The other cards…" he muttered, Yuugi pulling him back to the surface.

"Yuugi!" Anzu shouted.

"Are you all right?" Honda yelled.

"Grab it!" Anzu instructed, lowering a rope ladder Yuugi holding onto the lifesaver Ami tossed to them.

"But why did you guys sneak onto the ship?" Yuugi inquired, back on board.

"Because we were worried." Anzu replied.

"Sorry, Yuugi." Jonouchi apologized. "I only found two of your cards."

"It's okay, Jonouchi." Yuugi assured.

"Look guys, the island." Honda alerted the group.

"That's Duelist Kingdom." Yuugi mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Insect Combo

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 5: Insect Combo

* * *

"Welcome to Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus addressed the assorted duelists. "I will explain the rules now. All duels will use Duel Monster cards. Life Points start at 2000. No direct attacks on the players. Everyone, please use the best cards that you brought with you for duelling and enjoy the battle. Each participant should have received a duel glove already as well as two star chips. On the glove's ring, there are ten holes for you to fill with star chips. Please put the star chips you win in there. Your star chips are proof of your status as a duelist. In each duel, you will bet on your star chips. The whole island is a duelling stage. Anyone who collects ten star chips through the battles will be able to enter this door. The duels will begin in just an hour. The time limit is 48 hours. During this time, anyone who doesn't collect ten star chips will be disqualified and forced to leave the island. Well then, duelists, I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

"Yuugi, I challenge you to duel right here." Haga shouted, having lured the group into the forest.

"I will definitely not forgive you." Yuugi swore, before letting his alter ego take over. "Haga, you have to appreciate that you finally want to fight with me."

"If I can beat you first, the rest of the tournament will be easy." Haga grinned.

"That's exactly what I thought." Yami Yuugi retorted.

"Duel standby!" Haga declared.

"What's up with villain wannabes and evil laughter?" Ami muttered as the ground shook.

"This is the Kingdom's duelling site, Duel Ring." Haga declared, both players standing on opposite platforms. "Come on, shall we start? You only have one star chip. If I take it away, you will be a loser at once. Then, I'll bet one star chip too."

"No, I want you to bet two star chips." Yami Yuugi corrected. "Only one of us will survive."

"But Yuugi, what are you going to bet to replace the other star chip?" Haga inquired.

"My reputation as a duelist." Yami Yuugi replied. "If I lose, I'll give you my card deck."

"That sounds interesting." Haga grinned. "That's fine. If I'd known this, I wouldn't have to throw Exodia away. Come on, Yuugi. My card is 'Killer Bee'." He placed his card down. "In attack mode."

"My card is 'Mammoth Graveyard'." Yami Yuugi summoned his creature. "Battle!"

"Go, 'Killer Bee's counterattack." Haga ordered. "'Killer Bee' defeats 'Mammoth Graveyard'. Yuugi, it seems that you still don't know why I chose this forest as the duelling site. Let me tell you. Actually, I'm the only person who Pegasus told about the Kingdom's new duelling rule. Take a close look at the field of this Ring. This display shows the composition of the place we are at. At this place, the forest takes up 80% and the remaining 20% is dry ground. The forest environment is the most suitable for Insect cards, which are my specialty. It allows insect cards to absorb power from the field. Therefore, their attack and defence points are both powered up by 30%. Yuugi, you definitely cannot defeat my insect cards. What are you laughing at, Yuugi?" he was stunned by the other duelist's chuckle.

"Haga, take a look at your insect monster." Ami supplied.

"What?" Haga gaped when 'Killer Bee' exploded, before realizing 'Mammoth Graveyard' too had received a power up from the field.

"Haga, as soon as I stepped into this arena, I figured out this new rule." Yami Yuugi declared.

"Why did Pegasus choose an island as the duelling site?" Ami posted the question. "After seeing the display, Yuugi figured out the answer to the question. Depending on the battlefield, a monster card's power can be increased to make the card more powerful. Haga, guess your 'brilliant' plan backfired, big time."

"But the field power is not the only new rule in the Kingdom." Haga laughed. "There are other hidden rules that you don't know about. My card is 'Heracles Beetle'."

"My card is 'Gremlin'." Yami Yuugi placed his card down. "In attack mode. Magic card, 'Unicorn's Horn', to increase the attack points by 700."

"Don't think you can win with that." Haga chuckled. "Go, 'Heracles Beetle'!"

"'Gremlin's Electric Shock'!" Yami Yuugi called out. "Could it be that a monster with field power is unaffected by magic?" he realized when 'Gremlin' was destroyed instead.

"That's right." Haga declared. "Monsters that receive field magic are not affected by magic cards. So your monster can only use its original attack points. I never thought you would keep on playing it safe." He taunted, Yami Yuugi having placed his card in defence mode. "it seems that victory will be mine. You beat Kaiba just out of pure luck, right? Get ready, my secret combo. Basic insect card; with the field power source, it gets a power up. And with 'Laser Cannon Armour Level 3', my monster's power will increase threefold. Now its power is four times the original. Attack! So its real identity is 'Grifford'." He grinned, the monster on Yuugi's field was blasted off. "You still aren't good enough to be my opponent. It must be some useless card." He scoffed. "Only a few monsters can withstand my insect's powerful attacks. But just finishing off useless cards is boring. So I'll first set this secret card here. Just watch me, Yuugi." He stated, Yami Yuugi having set another magic card. "I'll cover the whole field with my insect army. And that's not all." He summoned another two insect monsters. "What's wrong?" he added another monster to his side. "You're not attacking anymore? Every turn, the number of my monsters increases. This is your last day as a duelist. Let my insect parade celebrate for you."

"'Black Magician'." Yami Yuugi drew out his one of most powerful cards. _But it can't attack._ "Defence mode."

"No matter what card you use, it will have no effect before my insect army." Haga boasted. "Go, 'Basic Insect Laser Cannon'! The target is that card. Attack! What's so funny?" he demanded when Yami Yuugi chuckled.

"Haga, you just said 'attack', right?" Yami Yuugi asked. "Have you forgotten that I also have a set card?"

"Could it be… a trap card?" Haga was shocked.

"That's right." Yami Yuugi confirmed. "When my opponent says 'attack', this trap card activates. Holy Barrier: 'Mirror Force'!"

"Impossible!" Haga screamed, the 'Mirror Force' card repelling 'Basic Insect's attack right back at his gathered insect monsters. "My… insect army…"

_You are just as before, Atemu._ Ami mused. _As the King of Games._

"I guess you became the Japanese champion by pure luck." Yami Yuugi threw the taunt right back. "You were over-confident about your strategy and overlooked my card. Let me say this, Haga. You are too weak."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Ultimate Perfect Form, 'Great Moth'

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Perfect Form, 'Great Moth'

* * *

"It's hard to tell." Mai rained of the group's parade. "Yuugi is only slightly ahead. In Duel Monsters, you never know how much things can change in just one turn. So, don't be so happy yet."

"Mai is correct." Ami concurred. "Insect Haga is the Japanese champion. The real match is just beginning.

* * *

"Yuugi, you'll regret making me serious." Haga warned.

"Then pour all your hatred into the cards and come at me." Yami Yuugi challenged. "I'll knock them down in front of you."

"Whatever you say." Haga snapped. "There is a super tramp card in my insect army cards. I'll win for sure if I use it. Yuugi, your time as a duelist is over." And set his card in defence mode.

"'Monster Recovery'." Yami Yuugi activated the spell. "All monsters on the field are returned to the hand." He returned his cards in hand back into his deck reshuffled his cards. "Attack." He placed 'Kuriboh' on the field. "Now your Trap Card is destroyed." He declared, having used 'Kuriboh' to lure 'Parasite Worm' out into the open. "And my turn ends."

"Everything is going exactly as I planned." Haga laughed. "Let me tell you what card I just played." And revealed 'Larvae Worm'. "And this is my trump card, 'Cocoon of Evolution'! Fuse with 'Larvae Worm'! From now on, 'Larvae Worm' will evolve every turn. After five turns, it will change into its ultimate form, the 'Great Moth'. No one can defeat the 'Great Moth'.

* * *

"The 'Chaos Soldier' will beg to differ." Ami muttered.

* * *

"The field power source will increase the moth's defence power." Haga continued his rant. "Not many monsters have higher points than this. The attack power of your cards won't even scratch it. Yuugi, after five turns, after five turns, the ultimate form, the 'Great Moth' will defeat you."

"Dark Knight Gaia." Yami Yuugi summoned his monster. "Attack the cocoon. 'Spiral Sabre'!"

"Useless, useless, useless." Haga mocked, the attack rebounded. "Just give up. Your cards have no effect on the cocoon at all. You're hiding again." He tsked, Yami Yuugi having placed a monster face-down in defence mode.

* * *

"Hey Yuugi," Ami grinned mischievously. "What was it grandpa always says? When all else fails, burn it with fire."

* * *

"'Curse of Dragon'!" Yami Yuugi summoned his beast. "Combo Attack! Go, 'Hell Flame'!"

"Not good enough!" Haga snapped. "That little attack won't affect the cocoon at all."

"Who said I attacked the cocoon?" Yami Yuugi smirked. "What I attacked was… the forest itself. Now the cocoon loses its field power source. So its defence power is decreased. 'Dark Knight Gaia', 'Spiral Sabre'! Crush the 'Cocoon of Evolution'."

* * *

"We're too late." Ami gaped in realization as the evolved bug croaked.

* * *

"Here it comes!' Haga was confident of his victory. "This is the 'Great Moth' in its evolved form. Although it didn't evolve into its complete form, it's still good enough to beat you down. Yuugi, what happened to your confidence? Does facing the 'Great Moth' make you speechless?"

"I'm thinking about how I can finish off that monster." Yami Yuugi refused to give in.

"Just try it." Haga snorted. "Just give up, Yuugi. Your 'Gaia' can't do anything against my flying 'Great Moth'."

"Then, I'll bet on this card." Yami Yuugi activated the 'Polymerization' spell card.

"Any card you play will be useless." Haga barked. "'Moth Hurricane'!" the whirlwind destroying 'Beaver Warrior'. "The strong winds cast buy these huge wings will instantly annihilate ground-roaming monsters. 'Dark Knight Gaia' is defeated."

"Don't be so sure." Yami Yuugi corrected. "Haga, it seems that you don't understand the effect of the card I just played. 'Dragon Knight Gaia'. The 'Polymerization' card fuses two monsters together. The fusion increases 'Gaia's power. So its attack power is the same as the 'Great Moth'. Now the aerial battle will be more interesting."

"Did you say the attack power increases?" Haga mocked. "Don't be so sure."

"I see." Yami Yuugi realized as 'Dragon Knight Gaia's power level dropped. "Poison scales."

"So you finally noticed." Haga grinned. "That's right. When 'Great Moth' uses its 'Moth Hurricane' to blow away the ground-roaming monsters, it also lets out 'Poison Powder' to infect the opponent's monsters. If you don't come up with a way to solve this quickly, the poison will continue to decrease 'Dragon Knight Gaia's attack."

"So, I'll just have to use this card." Yami Yuugi activated the 'Makiu, the Magic Mist' magic card.

"There's mist in the ring." Haga gasped. "I see. So you want to wash off the 'Poison Powder' with the moisture of the mist. Yuugi, can your head only come up with a trick as pathetic as this? Don't worry. Now the 'Great Moth' will cast an attack that's more powerful than the poison and kill 'Dragon Knight Gaia'. 'Great Moth's ultimate attack: 'Moth Burning Death Tornado'! 'Dragon Knight Gaia' is defeated. I can't wait to see your 'Life Points' disappear, Yuugi."

"Haga, you've fallen into my trap." Yami Yuugi was unfazed. "'Dragon Knight Gaia' was only my bait. I'll attack the 'Great Moth' with this card." He called forth 'Summoned Skull'. "Haga, you still haven't noticed what I used the 'Makiu, the Magic Mist' card for."

"The "Makiu, the Magic Mist' card is making 'Great Moth' shiver." Haga realized.

"You finally figured it out." Yami Yuugi remarked. "That's right, the 'Makiu, the Magic Mist' is a conductor for 'Summoned Skull's electric shock. The 'Makiu, the Magic Mist's effect makes the 'Great Moth' more susceptible to electricity. So 'Summoned Skull's attack points increase. Go, 'Summoned Skull', 'Magical Thunder Shock'! 'Great Moth' is defeated." He declared, the flying bug obliterated by the lightning strike.

* * *

"Nice." Ami whistled as the rest of the group cheered.

With Haga eliminated, Yuugi claimed two more Star Chips with Jonouchi taking possession of Haga's Duelling Gauntlet.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Elegant Harpy Lady

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 7: The Elegant Harpy Lady

* * *

"That woman has six star chips already?" Jonouchi blinked a triumphant Mai laughing at her recent victory.

"Yuugi, did your duels go well?" Mai beamed.

"Quite well." Yuugi replied.

"Yuugi, you have three star chips already?" Mai peered closer. "Then let's duel. I've decided. I'll duel here. The opponent I choose is, Jonouchi. You're not going to run away, are you, boy?"

"Thanks for choosing me" Jonouchi snorted.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Mai corrected. "As a duelist, of course I want to duel with Yuugi. But, isn't it the end if I lost my star chips? I'll defeat opponent who look weak to begin with and increase my number of star chips. Then I'll fight with Yuugi."

"Jonouchi, you'll just have to accept." Yuugi voiced.

"I knew you'll say that, Yuugi." Jonouchi remarked. "If I run away from this battle, then from now on, when I look at the sky, and the horizon that stretches to the mountains or the sea, whenever I think of how we watched that scenery together here, I'll remember that I forfeited a duel. I accept your duel." He informed Mai.

"That's more like it." Mai grinned.

* * *

"It seems that this boy only has one star chip." Mai noted, both duelists taking their places. "Then, I'll only have to bet one, too."

"Oh crap, this field…" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Our fighting field is 40% mountain, 40% grassland and the remaining 20% is wasteland." Mai explained.

"The 'Legendary Swordsman, Masaki'." Jonouchi started first. "The grassland's field power source increases its power.

"My card is…" Mai's finger trailed over her upturned cards on the platform. "'Harpy Lady'! Its field is in the mountain, so it powers up."

"I accept the challenge!" Jonouchi gave the order to attack.

'Harpy Lady' dodged the sword strike and took to the air. With a slash, the flying monster took out the 'Legendary Swordsman, Masaki'.

"It's your turn, boy." Mai placed another card face down without looking.

"'Tiger Axe'!" Jonouchi placed his card down. "The field power powers up its attack points. Defeat 'Harpy Lady' by self-sacrifice."

"'Tiger Axe's attack power won't be increased." Mai declared, reminding her opponent about 'Harpy Lady's ability. "You can't defeat my 'Harpy Lady' with that kind of card." She reminded, 'Harpy Lady' having taken out 'Tiger Axe'. "It's my turn." She slid another card onto the field. "Every turn I play a card, 'Harpy Lady' will become more beautiful, elegant and powerful."

Left with no choice, Jonouchi placed his monster in defence mode.

"'Harpy Lady', equip 'Cyber Bondage'." Mai activated her equipment card, enabling 'Harpy Lady' to take out 'Goblin Hunter'. "Can you feel the power now?" she laughed. "Boy, you are only a scapegoat for me."

* * *

"I will use only one sentence and make Jonouchi win in front of you." Yami Yuugi emerged. "Jonouchi, guess what sentence I am going to say. 'Something that you can see but something that can't be seen.'"

* * *

"You can make this boy win with that sentence?" Mai laughed. "Interesting. Then show me."

_What's the smell?_ Jonouchi wondered, his nose detecting a scent. _I didn't notice it at all when my eyes are open. There are a few beams of fragrance._

"Come on boy, it's your turn." Mai urged.

"I get the card trick now." Jonouchi declared. "First, put different kinds of perfume on all the cards. Then, by smelling them, you can tell which card has which picture. Cards can be seen, but the fragrance cannot be seen."

"Impossible!" Mai was shocked. "How could my aroma trick be figured out by an amateur brat?"

"Get ready, my card is 'Baby Dragon'." Jonouchi summoned his monster.

"My card is 'Kaleidoscope'." Mai activated her magic card. "I will use this card to create copies of 'Harpy Lady'. 'Harpy Lady' One, Two, Three. 'Harpy Lady's Elegant Cosmic Combo. They become more beautiful and elegant whenever I play a card. It's your turn. But, you've probably run out of ideas."

* * *

"Don't give up, Jonouchi." Ami voiced. "Kujaku Mai's duelling combo is to use a lot of magic cards to enhance one 'Harpy Lady'. But this strategy has a fatal flaw."

* * *

"I see," Jonouchi realized. "Using a lot of magic cards means that her deck does not have any monster cards other than 'Harpy Lady'. She'll have no other strategies left if 'Harpy Lady' is defeated."

* * *

"So, one more time, 'Something that you can see but something that can't be seen.'" Yami Yuugi repeated his quote.

* * *

"At that time…" Jonouchi remembered Yuugi giving him the 'Time Magician' card. "So, it has to be the 'Time Magician'. Please!" he begged. "All right!" he whooped. "'Time Magician'!" he slammed the card down. "You don't know?" he noticed Mai's bewildered look. "We're going to go through one thousand years and let 'Baby Dragon' become a 'Thousand Dragon'."

"'Time Magic'!" 'Time Magician' activated his powers.

"Transform into 'Thousand Dragon'! Jonouchi declared.

"What's that dragon worth?" Mai snorted. "My 'Harpy's attack power is stronger. Kill it off! My three 'Harpy Ladies'! What?" she exclaimed, her 'Harpy Ladies' having aged. "My 'Harpy'… have become this…"

"I was surprised too." Jonouchi admitted. "Go, 'Thousand Dragon'! 'Thousand Nose Breath'!"

Mai gaped as 'Thousand Dragon' barbequed her three 'Harpy Ladies'. "I never thought I would lose to a brat." She muttered, her 'Life Points' dropping all the way to zero.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Interlude: To the Future, Part One

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 8: Interlude: To the Future, Part One

* * *

"Yo, Marik, Bakura!" Jonouchi called, the group entering the eatery. The 'Millennium Inn' was a popular amongst the locals and they spent most of their lunches and dinners in the cosy diner.

"Hey, Jonouchi." Bakura greeted behind the bar.

"You eating? Ames just made some curry and some rice balls." Marik asked from the cashier.

"Curry sounds great, and some rolls if she's got them." Honda nodded as he took his seat.

"She does." Both men barked a laugh.

"Your wife's the best cook, man." Jonouchi said.

"Ain't that the truth." Marik smirked. "How's the baby looking?" he asked.

"Mai's looking after him." Jonouchi shrugged.

"But I can't believe she actually married you both." Honda snorted.

"Given _who_ she is," Bakura smiled. "According to the Silver Millennium laws, she has to practice polygamy, whether she likes it or not."

"So, still no sons?" Honda teased, causing Bakura to blush.

"Honda, that's private." The silver-haired man squeaked.

"Bah, enough of this." Marik snorted. "Eat and drink. And you only get one bottle tonight Jonouchi. Your wife will tell mine and I'll get yelled at if you go home drunk again."

"You just don't want to be on the couch tonight." Bakura teased his co-husband.

Many of the men laughed and Jonouchi smiled as the cursing Marik entered the kitchen to get his food.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ami called, returning to the diner after another trip to the suppliers the next morning. "Marik?" she called, her voice echoing through the empty hall. "Ryou?" still no answer. _That's funny._ She frowned, entering the kitchen; _they should be up by now._ She froze, seeing her mild-mannered husband sitting tied up in a chair, a gag in his mouth.

"Hello, Ami." A familiar voice said, the blue-haired former Senshi's clenched as she turned towards the shadowed corner where a flash of orange indicated her former comrade was looking at her. "It's been a long time." Venus noted.

Ami looked at her husband, his wide brown eyes warned her and she sidestepped the blow that would had connected to her head.

Marik intervened and kicked hard, knocking the figure back out into the eatery, the blond cursing at not being armed.

_Damn, we got complacent._ Ami hissed, seeing Jupiter had not moved.

"Enough." The Venus Senshi said and the figure in the diner groaned. "Mars, stand down."

Marik slipped next to his co-husband and pulled the gag out. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Bakura nodded. "They got me from behind and threatened to hurt the girls if I didn't co-operate."

Ami narrowed her eyes as she glared at Venus, "Where are they, Venus? Where are my daughters?"

"Upstairs with Jupiter." Venus said taking a seat on a stool and grabbing a roll off the counter. "And they won't be harmed." She said sniffing it before putting it down.

"Stuff the pleasantries Venus. We know you've come to kill us. Leave the villagers here alone." Ami said.

"Kill you?" Venus was confused.

"Yeah, like the endless wave of assassins who tried to kill us." Marik said as he untied Bakura, Venus made no move to stop him. The blonde noticed the person he kicked was back in the doorway.

"Why else come and threaten harm to twin infant girls and attack I and my husbands like you have?" Ami snorted.

Bakura was free and rubbing his wrists, his eyes blazed as he looked at Mars.

"We're not here to kill you Ami. We're here to take you back home."

The trio snorted. "This is our home Venus. The Palace is a place that tried to kill us for refusing to bend to the Queen's wishes."

Ami saw Venus wince, "And I recall the oh so kind words of those bitches who I thought were friends. The words they said to my husbands." Blue eyes were hardening. And don't think I know what will happen when I get back to the Palace. The cats will have me executed for that bullshit all those years ago, and for daring to defy the Queen."

"And we'll be killed for helping her." Marik added.

"Correct." Mars said.

"No, they are not." Venus said as she pulled a scroll and put it on the table between them. She rolled it to them.

"What's that?" Ami asked, not making a move to touch it.

"A pardon."

"For Ryou and Marik." Ami said.

"For the three of you. King Endymion has been busting heads since that stunt nine years ago…"

"Whatever Venus. We aren't going back. I'm no longer a Senshi, and the Palace has nothing for us but pain."

"Venus, our orders were to bring them back." Mars reminded from the doorway.

"Regardless of the life we have now?" Marik raised a brow.

"I strongly suggest you leave and forget we were here, Venus." Ami said, turning her gaze back to her former friend. "We want no trouble with the White Moon."

"Too late for that traitor." Mars sneered. "You have nothing but trouble from the Queen."

Ami, meanwhile, had grabbed a pair of butcher knives and dove at Venus.

"Don't do this Ami. Just come along peacefully and I promise it will be alright." Venus pacified.

"Like hell it will. I did everything to make sure Zouc Necrophades is gone forever and what were the thanks I got?"

Venus winced.

"I got a death sentence for refusing to disclose the whereabouts of the Millennium Items. Not going back to the gallows, Venus, you're going to have to kill me here."

Venus ducked and weaved avoiding the kitchen knives. _Ami's gotten better away from the Palace… how is this possible? _"I swear it's not to the gallows…" she began but a near miss drove her back.

"Right, then the executioner's blade, or poison. News flash, Venus, the Safiastra made my system immune."

Venus backed off; shocked that Ami would speak so openly about the Planetary Crystals.

"Surprised Venus? I have no secrets from my husbands, and news flash, everyone here knows about it and they don't give a damn."

Mats twitched and she was shackled by a chain of darkness.

"Pharaoh." Marik greeted.

"You have someone under my protection, Sailor Venus." The former Pharaoh growled, his voice cold and unforgiving, the 'Eye of Anubis' burning brightly on his forehead.

_Day just got worse._ Venus mused as Mars was cocooned in darkness. _And the Pharaoh never thinks clearly when Ami is involved._

"Go back to the Palace." Atemu ordered. "Tell them I will bring the personification of Ma'at and her family to visit, but they are under _my_ protection."

"I…"

"Non-negotiable Venus." Atemu warned, Ra's infamous fury threatened to break loose. "And be aware I will be sharing this with the Goddess of the Sky, Nut and the Pantheon Council."

Venus backed up. "Jupiter, let's go. Pharaoh Atemu, if you would release…"

"No, the Martian stays, she's wanted for murder of Golden Kingdom citizens from her previous ventures."

"How do you know…"

"The scotch marks left on the victims. Her energy signature matches those from the energy residue."

Venus looked at Mars whose face was sticking out of the black cocoon. "What have you done?"

"What is best for Serenity." Mars defended without emotion. "She _deserves_ such power."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Shadows Games

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 9: The Shadows Games

* * *

"Anzu!" Yuugi exclaimed, the boys rushing to defend the girls as a rustling from the bushes was heard.

"Who are you?" Jonouchi demanded. "Come out. If you don't we're coming in after you."

"Bakura." Yuugi blinked as Bakura emerged.

"Then when I saw you earlier, I wasn't just seeing things." Anzu realized.

"So, you came here too?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah…" Bakura nodded.

"You've been going alone, huh?" Honda mused.

"I see." Jonouchi noted. "The more the merrier.

"Well, it looks like everyone brought some cards." Honda remarked, as everyone sat around the fire.

"Of course," Jonouchi stated. "We're in the Duelist Kingdom, after all. That's right, everyone on this island has their own special card."

"What's your favourite card, Jonouchi?" Bakura asked.

"It's this one, of course." Jonouchi pulled out 'Flame Swordsman'."

"This is mine." Honda boasted. "'The Commander'."

"You're kids, aren't you?" Anzu joked.

"But what Jonouchi and Honda said it true." Yuugi concurred. "Don't you have a favourite card, Anzu?"

"It's this card." Anzu held out the 'Saint Magician'.

"The 'Saint Magician'?" Honda blinked.

"Now I know you're a weird girl." Jonouchi remarked.

"Honda, Jonouchi, run. I'll cover you." Ami joked.

"What's your favourite card, Yuugi?" Bakura asked.

"Of course, it's the 'Black Magician'." Yuugi replied. "Oh wait." He turned to his cousin. "You don't duel, do you, Ami?"

"Nope." Ami shook her head.

"I think I can understand everyone's feelings a little." Anzu remarked. "When you have your favourite cards, you can duel with your faith."

"It's just like Grandpa said." Yuugi agreed. "Cards have a heart. Once you have those kinds of cards, you can truly begin to duel. What card do you like, Bakura?"

"I like this one." Bakura pulled out the 'Change of Heart' card.

"The 'Change of Heart' card?" Ami echoed.

"You like unusual cards?" Jonouchi inquired.

"Hey Yuugi, would you like to have a duel?" Bakura asked. "Of course Star Chips aren't an issue."

"That'd be great, Yuugi." Jonouchi agreed. "Since we've come to this island, we should continue to play."

"It'd be nice to duel where there isn't any pressure." Yuugi concurred.

"What about if Yuugi puts all your favourite cards in his deck?" Bakura suggested.

"That's a good idea." Jonouchi remarked.

"I'll make an original deck with everyone's favourite cards." Yuugi concurred. "I finished making it." He and Bakura took their places on opposite sides.

"Good luck you two." Anzu encouraged.

"Even though I know you can't beat Yuugi, I'm rooting for you." Jonouchi told Bakura. "What's that?" he blinked when a chime was heard.

"What's that sound?" Anzu asked.

"That's…" Yuugi exclaimed when the Millennium Ring manifested.

"What the hell's this?" Jonouchi looked around as their surroundings shifted into the Shadow Realm.

"This is a 'Game of Darkness'." Ami informed the group.

Yami Bakura activated the Ring's powers, separating everyone's souls and transporting them into their respective cards. "Not challenging at all." The Spirit of the Ring scoffed. "Now the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Scales are mine. What?" he gasped when the Millennium Puzzle shone, Yami Yuugi having taken over his host's body. At the same time, the Millennium Scales activated, reverting Ami back into her Anhara personnel.

"If it's a 'Game of Darkness', then I'll be your opponent." Yami Yuugi declared.

"You've shown yourself, the 'other' Yuugi." Yami Bakura chuckled. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The 'Morphing Jar's Trap!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 10: The 'Morphing Jar's Trap! The 'Flame Swordsman's Crisis

* * *

"Bakura, are you really a Game of Darkness duelist?" Yami Yuugi demanded.

"Bakura?" Yami Bakura snorted. "I'm not Bakura."

"What's your goal?" Yami Yuugi barked.

"Yuugi, you should already know." Yami Bakura smirked. "I'm trying to collect all the Millennium Items for myself. If you win, you get all of their souls back. But when I win, I will take the Millennium Puzzle and Scales."

"I'll do it." Yami Yuugi accepted the challenge. "My card is the 'Commander', in defence mode."

"Honda?" Anhara gaped when Honda, in the 'Commander's grub appeared on the field.

"What the hell is this?" Honda looked at his clothes. "Just where am I? Yuugi." He turned.

"Have all their souls been stuck in their favourite cards?" Anhara realized.

"You were kinda of slow figuring that out." Yami Bakura mocked. "Now it's my turn. My card is the 'White Magical Hat'. Attack!"

"What the hell is that?" Honda exclaimed, the manifested 'White Magical Hat' charging in for the attack.

"Just like any other card in Duel Monsters, cards of the soul go to the Cemetery." Yami Bakura laughed, after 'White Thief' sent Honda to the graveyard. "The Grim Reaper will be arriving in the Cemetery soon. If the 'Commander' is taken by the Grim Reaper, Honda will truly die. You two finally get it. But that won't stop the Game of Darkness. Now it's your turn. What will you do, Yuugi?"

"This is my next card." Yami Yuugi placed the 'Flame Swordsman' on the field. "Jonouchi," he called.

"Are you Yuugi?" Jonouchi turned. "What's going on here?"

"No time." Anhara pressed. "Listen to me carefully and don't interrupt. Your soul has been sealed in the 'Flame Swordsman' card. If Yuugi can't win this duel, he won't be able to get your soul back. And if you can't win this battle, you'll go to the Cemetery, just like Honda. But in order to get your souls back at the end of this game, he's going to rely on your strength."

"Just leave it to me." Jonouchi assured. "Don't worry. This is just some dream, right? I'll kick some ass. So, who's the enemy? Bakura?" he gaped, turning around. "Bakura is the enemy? I don't get this dream at all."

"That isn't Bakura." Anhara corrected. "It's just something that's using his body, a Duelist of Darkness."

"Even if I don't understand, I'll go for it." Jonouchi readied for battle and attacked 'White Magical Hat'.

"It's your turn." Yami Yuugi looked at his opponent.

"This is my card." Yami Bakura slammed a card face down.

"It doesn't matter what it is, I'll take it down." Jonouchi declared.

"Jonouchi, wait." Anhara warned, already having a hunch as to what the card was. "That's the…"

"Gotcha." Yami Bakura smirked, Jonouchi having sliced apart the face down card.

"'Morphing Jar." Anhara sighed, finishing her sentence. "When the 'Morphing Jar' is turned face up, each player's hand goes to the Cemetery. Good thing nobody's soul card in in Yuugi's hand right now."

"It's my turn." Yami Bakura placed another card face down. "And…" he added another card on the field. "My turn is now over."

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked when he was summoned.

"And I'll use the 'Monster Rebirth' card to revive Honda." Yami Yuugi activated the magic card.

"Jonouchi, Yuugi." The revived Honda blinked. "You guys too? What's going on here?"

"It looks like we've become Duel Monsters cards." Jonouchi explained.

"But we don't know how." Yuugi admitted.

"Yeah, but isn't that you over there?" Honda looked between the two Yuugis.

"That's…" Yuugi started.

"Yuugi." Yami Yuugi looked at his counterpart.

"It's no longer time to keep secrets." Yuugi agreed. "Everyone's fighting for their lives."

"This is going to cause a major headache." Anhara muttered. "I'm going to need a ton of aspirin after this."

"That Yuugi is a soul that always sleeps within the Millennium Puzzle." Yuugi explained. "He's the other me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know what would've happened if I had."

"Don't sweat it." Jonouchi assured. "Yuugi is Yuugi. Whoever you are now, we're friends."

"So where's Anzu?" Honda thought to ask.

"She must still be in the deck." Yuugi surmised. "This time it's my turn. 'Black Magic'! A 'Morphing Jar'." He gaped when the face down card revealed itself.

"We have to discard our hand again." Yami Bakura chuckled. "I take it you drew a good card?" he noticed Yami Yuugi's expression. "My turn. I will put a card into play. Then I will activate 'Just Desserts'. This card does 500 damage to your Life Points for each monster you have on the field."

Yami Yuugi then placed Anzu's soul card on the field, face down.

"Hey everyone." Anzu beamed from under her card.

"Oh crap." Jonouchi spoke for everyone and the trio hid Anzu's form.

"Wait, Yuugi." Anhara warned when Yuugi stepped up to attack.

"'Black Magic'." Yuugi attacked 'Electric Lizard', the aftershock paralyzing him.

"If the monster that attacks 'Electric Lizard' isn't an Undead monster," Yami Bakura chuckled. "It can't attack in the next turn."

"Now he tells us." Anhara muttered.

"My turn is over." Yami Yuugi placed another card on the field.

"Give it up already." Yami Bakura smirked. "I know that's Anzu. I'll tell you what this one is. It's 'Man-Eating Bug'."

"This is gonna suck." Anhara muttered.

"Ami?" Yuugi looked at his cousin.

"When that card is turned face up, it can destroy one monster on the field." Anhara explained.

"But if we don't deal with it now, he's going to use it next turn anyway." Jonouchi argued.

"If you attack it, the card will be turned up." Anhara reminded. "But if we use the 'Horn of Heaven' Trap card…" she mused. "But to use it, one of you has to be sacrificed."

"I'll take the effect." Jonouchi declared, knocking Honda out with the back of his blade. "Chew on this!" he dashed onto the 'Man-Eating Bug' card and slammed his sword onto it. "Other Yuugi, now's your chance. Use it!" he shouted.

"I'll activate the Trap Card, 'Horn of Heaven'." Yami Yuugi used his trap card. "I'll sacrifice one of my monsters on the field to prevent a monster summon, destroying it."

"Take care of the rest, Yuugi!" Jonouchi shouted as he and the 'Man-Eating Bug' were both sent to the graveyard.

"One of you would've been going to the Cemetery soon or later." Yami Bakura shrugged. "Now it's your turn."

"Jonouchi… for our sakes…" Anzu muttered and shed a tear.

"Anzu's body is…" Yuugi gaped as Anzu started glowing.

"When the 'Magician of Faith' is turned face up, I can return a Magic card from the graveyard to my hand." Yami Yuugi declared. "The Magic card, 'Monster Rebirth'." With that, he brought back Jonouchi.

"It's strange that you got your cards of the Cemetery so quickly." Yami Bakura noted.

"The miracle of our friendship made it happen." Yami Yuugi countered.

"Friendship?" Yami Bakura snorted. "Don't make me laugh. I'll show you the power of terror. " And summoned 'Lady of Faith'. "And this." he activated the 'Change of Heart'. "With the power of this card, you, Black Magician Yuugi, will do as I command. You're going to have to fight your friends."

"Bakura's soul was also sealed in a card." Yuugi realized when Bakura manifested.

With a smile, Bakura took over 'Lady of Faith's body. "Yuugi, attack me." He instructed. "Hurry! Attack me and defeat the Duelist of Darkness."

"But if I do that, you soul will…" Yuugi protested.

"It doesn't matter." Bakura assured. "I can't go on being controlled by an evil heart."

"Damn you!" Yami Bakura screamed.

Yami Yuugi activated his Millennium Puzzle, switching both Bakura's personnel's places.

"That is impossible." Yami Bakura exclaimed, now in 'Lady of Faith's body.

"Never saw _that_ coming." Anhara whistled.

"It's my turn." Yami Yuugi declared. "'Black Magician Yuugi, attack 'Lady of Faith'!"

"'Black Magic'!" Yuugi needed no prompting and blasted Yami Bakura, sending him into the graveyard.

* * *

"Are you okay, Bakura?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Bakura nodded.

"That's the Millennium Ring?" Ami spotted the golden Ring.

"My father was an archaeologist who travelled the world." Bakura explained. "When he was in Egypt, he bought the Millennium Ring and a single card as a souvenir for me. The Ring and the card were given to my father by a person from the world of Darkness."

"Egypt again…" Ami frowned.

"Ami?" Yuugi blinked.

"Nothing." Ami waved off his concern. "Too much history to go into detail; almost 3000 years' worth. You know," she turned to the awakening Honda, Jonouchi and Anzu. "We'll going to have a _big_ headache just explaining to those three."

"I had the longest dream." Honda yawned.

"Yeah, it had a dreadful Bakura in it." Jonouchi agreed.

"What the…" Honda muttered, relieved that Bakura was back to normal.

"Don't scare us like that." Jonouchi agreed. Blinking at Honda, the two best friends released each other, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Come to think of it, it was like there were two Yuugis." Anzu pointed out. "Was it really a dream?"

"Okay," Ami started a a scream rang through the forest. "I recognize that voice anywhere. It's Mai!"

"Let's take a look!" Yuugi urged and the group took off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Castle that Spreads the Darkness

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 11: The Duel in the Black of the Night. The Castle that Spreads the Darkness

* * *

"All my Harpies…" Mai was shell-shocked, all her three 'Harpy Ladies' having been destroyed and her 'Life Points' dropping to zero. "Have been destroyed."

"By the rules, I'll take all of your Star Chips." PaniK declared. "You're finished. Get lost."

"Mai!" Yuugi called, the group hurrying to the scene.

"Are you hurt?" Jonouchi pressed. "What happened?"

"She was just delaying the inevitable." PaniK mocked. "It looks like someone better has shown up."

"Be careful." Mai warned. "He's a Player Killer on this island who takes all of a duelist's Star Chips."

"Player Killed?" Ami echoed.

"Yuugi, I'll eliminate you the same way that I did this woman." PaniK promised. "Fight me."

"Yuugi, I'm finished here." Mai confirmed.

"Words befitting a loser like you." PaniK snorted.

"Don't worry, Mai." Yami Yuugi took over. "I'll defeat this loud mouth and get your Star Chips back."

* * *

"Even now, we Player Killers are defeating duelists on this island." PaniK chuckled. "Muto Yuugi. Defeating you won't take the best of my skills. I'm very lucky."

"With a suspicious person like you, there's one thing that I do know." Yami Yuugi snorted. "If Pegasus is using people like you, he truly is despicable."

"You fool, this has everything to do with the Industrial Illusion Company." PaniK remarked. "Pegasus-sama's commands are absolute. Once you are defeated, there's nothing to stop Pegasus from gaining complete control. You're finished here. This is excellent." He laughed, activating the flamethrowers on the field. "When you lose this duel, you'll be burned by the fires from the darkness of Hell! My card is 'Castle of Dark Illusion'. It powers up the Darkness Field Power Source. The darkness is now spreading." He let the darkness shroud over him. "This card has the power to create darkness. What're you going to do, Yuugi? It's now your turn, so play your card."

"I'll play 'Celtic Guardian' in defence mode." Yami Yuugi played his card.

"With this card, I'll attack." PaniK set his card. "'Dark Absolute'! The 'Celtic Guardian' has been defeated. There's absolutely no way to touch me."

"I'll play 'Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress' in defence mode." Yami Yuugi set his next card.

"Instead of attacking during my turn, I'll play one more monster in the darkness." PaniK set another card.

"'Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress', attack." Yami Yuugi instructed, the fireballs briefly revealing PaniK's monsters.

"'Dark Absolute'!" PaniK took out the dragon. "While I'm in this darkness, I'm invincible. You know that whatever you do, you can't defeat me."

"Just as I thought." Yami Yuugi smirked. "I finally get it. Your dark heart just taught me something. When morning comes, the darkness must disappear. At that time, you will no longer have your 'ally. Which means, I've found a way in which to turn you into a trembling, losing dog. I've found a way to destroy your darkness. This card is my trump card. You're finished in five more turns. Prepare yourself. I'll show you the true darkness that you have absolutely no clue about. To prove my point, I'm going to show you this trump card. This card is the 'Swords of Revealing Light'. This card has the power to seal my opponent's monsters away for three turns with holy blades of light. Even if you are in the darkness, the holy light will make the darkness vanish before them. Your monsters will not be able to move within the light. This card of mine is fated to destroy you. You'll have your answers in five turns. It's my turn. I'll play 'Curse of Dragon' in defence mode. And, I'll place a card." he drew a card and set it face down. "My turn's over now."

"Yuugi. I'll make you regret playing that card." PaniK laughed. "With this card, I'll send you and your trump card to Hell. The 'Reaper of the Cards'! With this card, I'll obliterate one Magic card on the field. 'Reaper of the Cards', destroy his Magic Card, 'Swords of Revealing Light'. Now you're finished. I'm sending you to Hell. 'Card Eraser'! The scythe stopped." He blinked when the 'Reaper of the Cards' weapon paused. "I can't attack it?"

"I said that my trump card was the 'Swords of Revealing Light'." Yami Yuugi admitted. "But I didn't say anything about placing it. The card I place was 'Spellbinding Circle', a Trap Card. Naturally, my Trap Card had affected the attack of your 'Reaper of the Cards'. You would need a way to get rid of Magic Cards on the field. So I thought you might have something like the 'Reaper of the Cards' in your deck. Now your 'Reaper of the Cards' can't move. And now, I can play my Magic Cards freely. It's a shame. Your whole turn was in vain. Now it's my turn. I will now place my trump card. And, I will place one more Magic Card." And leaving everyone wondering just what card he set.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Slashing Through the Darkness!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 12: Slashing Through the Darkness! The Sealing 'Swords of Revealing Light'!

* * *

"I've drawn the ultimate card." PaniK laughed, drawing the King of Yamimakai card. "Arise, 'King of Yamimakai'! This is my trump card. Before you get a chance to play your trump card, I'll pick off your monster. Attack his 'Curse of Dragon'! What?" he was shunned when the 'Reaper of Cards' was hit by the attack. "He played the 'Spell-Binding Circle' with this in mind as well?"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Yami Yuugi taunted. "My monster hasn't been hurt at all. Now I'm going to use my trump card. Here it goes, 'Swords of Revealing Light'. The darkness has disappeared." He snorted, PaniK's monsters now revealed. "You're finished in three more turns. That just doesn't reveal only your monsters. Because of the 'Swords of Revealing Light', your monsters can't move for three turns. That means that your attacks are also sealed."

"This is a good card I've drawn." PaniK slammed his card down. "Yuugi, this card will prevent you from defeating me in three turns. The 'Chaos Shield' card. And I'll initiate a combo with this 'Chaos Shield' and the 'Castle of Dark Illusions'. While this 'Chaos Shield' is in play, my monsters can't be attacked by yours."

"You don't get it." Yami Yuugi scoffed. "You just played your doom. From the start of the duel, I've been evaluating your tactics. As I said in the beginning, you're just an irredeemable coward. And what you've done now has just proven my point. You're just a cowardly thief. You have two turns left. I had already guessed that you would play something like your shield. Unless you're safe and secure, you can't do anything. Bu hiding behind your shield, you're clearly stating that you're a coward. If you weren't weak, then why don't you show me? Are you going to continue or not?"

"Fine with me." PaniK snapped. "We'll see who's right when this battle is concluded."

"I've drawn it." Yami Yuugi smirked. "'Gaia the Fierce Knight'. And now I activate my placed Magic card. That card is 'Polymerization'. 'Gaia, the Dragon Champion', attack mode. My turn is over. And now you are finished."

"My card is the 'Metal Guardian'." PaniK placed his monster in defence mode. "This is perfect. My monsters are completely protected from attack."

"Just as I thought." Yami Yuugi snorted. "I pity you. You weren't thinking of anything but protecting yourself. You're too weak. It's already too late. You've fallen into my trap. What you think is protecting you is the same thing that won't let you get away. And now, the last turn. This is the end. My card is 'Catapult Turtle'."

* * *

"I think I know what Yuugi's going with this." Ami grinned.

* * *

"And now," Yami Yuugi continued. "I'll load 'Gaia, the Dragon Champion' on the catapult in attack mode."

"It's useless." PaniK mocked. "My monsters are being shielded by the 'Metal Guardian'.

* * *

"Yuugi never said anything about attacking your monsters, did he?" Ami reminded. "What he's attacking is the castle itself."

* * *

"You fool; the castle's defence strength is 3200." PaniK snorted. "And your 'Gaia, the Dragon Champion's attack strength is also 3200. So it won't be damaged at all."

"We'll see." Yami Yuugi smirked. "Go, 'Gaia, the Dragon Champion'."

* * *

"What happens if that attack doesn't hurt the castle?" Jonouchi pressed.

"It's still floating." Anzu gasped, the castle's floatation ring scattering into pieces.

* * *

"What was I worried about?" PaniK laughed. "Absolutely nothing happened. Even if you did destroy its 'Floatation Ring' with that futile attack, it's still perfect. Now I'll make you regret doing that. I'm going to put all my monsters in attack mode and attack you with them next turn."

"That was the end of this duel." Yami Yuugi declared. "You have no next turn. Don't you think it's strange? Why would the Castle be floating without the 'Floatation Ring'? What would you say if I told you that while the 'Swords of Revealing Light' have been affecting your monsters, they're also keeping the Castle up?"

* * *

"The Castle is being kept up by the 'Swords of Revealing Light'." Ami gaped in realization. "So, when the effects of the 'Swords of Revealing Light' disappear…"

* * *

"No, wait!" PaniK screamed, coming to the same conclusion.

"Turn over." Yami Yuugi announced, the 'Swords of Revealing Light' vanishing, causing the castle to drop on PaniK's monsters. "It's useless. They can't run away because of the 'Chaos Shield'.

* * *

"That's anti-climactic." Ami joked, the castle literally crushing PaniK's monsters under its weight.

* * *

"Even if I can't defeat you in a duel, you're going to hell!" the enraged PaniK activated his flamethrowers, intending to burn Yami Yuugi to death. "Make a fool of me, will you?"

The Millennium Puzzle activated its power, shielding its wielder from the incoming flames. "I'll show you the true power of darkness." The ex-Pharaohs promised and 'Mind Crush'ed PaniK.

* * *

"Yuugi, that was exceptional." Mai praised after Yami Yuugi descended from the ring

"Mai, these Chips are yours." Yami Yuugi returned the Star Chips. "Take them."

"I can't accept these Star Chips." Mai admitted. "I'm going to leave the island."

"Oh for crying out loud," Jonouchi sighed. "All this talk, and nothing's being done. If you're not going to use them, I'll take them all." He claimed the Star Chips.

"Wait just a minute!" Mai fumed. "I won't allow that."

"But you won't need them, right?" Jonouchi reminded.

"Give them back!" Mai argued.

"Take 'em." Jonouchi handed the Chips back into Mai's hands.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Revelations

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 13: Revelations

* * *

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Yuugi inquired, the three Millennium Item holders were still awake.

"Look at this." Bakura held out his Millennium Ring, one of the spikes pointing towards Pegasus' castle. "One of the points of the Millennium Ring is pointing towards Pegasus' castle."

"You're right." Yuugi blinked.

"It did the same thing the first day I came to Domino High School" Bakura added. "It was pointing at that time too, at your Millennium Puzzle."

"So, the Millennium Ring is pointing towards Pegasus' Millennium Item?" Yuugi mused.

"Millennium Item?" Bakura blinked.

"I quite forgot about that little titbit." Ami admitted. "One of the Millennium Ring's powers is detecting the presence of the other Millennium Items."

"Just what are the Millennium Items?" Bakura wondered. "Where did they come from? Right now, I don't know anything at all. Come to think of it," he turned to Ami. "How is it that the Millennium Ring couldn't detect your Millennium Scales?"

"That's," Ami drew her face close to Bakura. "For me to know and for you not to find out."

"I warned you she's in teasing mode." Yuugi chuckled, seeing Bakura's flush after Ami pulled back.

"Oh, shut up." Bakura muttered.

"You know, you'll have to put in more effort if you want to woo her." Yuugi suggested.

"Wha…" Bakura blinked.

"Consider this cousin approval." Yuugi grinned.

* * *

"Ami," Bakura poked his head around the tree the trio were under. "Have you not slept? Or have the memories of the past been plaguing you?"

"How…" Ami hid her shock.

Bakura hushed her, ""I have a question for you, if you do not mind me asking it." He held out a lotus flower bud to her. "On the night you arrived to Domino, I dreamt of you… of us and Marik… was it real?"

"That dream that you had," Ami sighed, her golden ahkh manifesting, its power allowing the bud to bloom. "Was a memory. But this flower is as real as anything. It cannot leave you, because it has found its carer once again. I know you have many questions more, but I cannot answer them all, not now."

"What if I told you that I do not care?" Bakura's eyes stood firm. "What if I told you that I want to know what happened, if whatever dreams I have been having of you were true?" the reincarnated palace gardener looked on as he witnessed a flash of pain fly past Ami's face.

Ami, on the other hand, did not know that his had dreams that were all memories of their past, and now that he had told her that, she had no choice. "Yes, every single detail was true. You were the head gardener of the royal palace, and Marik was one of the royal guards, working his way up the imperial ladder. The two of you fell in love with me almost simultaneously, it wasn't even funny."

"The both of us agreed to _share_ you?" Bakura echoed.

"Yes," Ami snorted in amusement. "Isis had no complaints, she's just happy that his little brother had found someone, even if he had to share. Then, when Serenity poisoned the two of you in a fit of childish envy…"

Bakura pulled the reminiscing former Princess into a hug, "No matter what happens to me, whatever I become, and you will always have a place in my heart… Did I tell you these words?" he whispered.

"You did, so did Marik, on your dying beds." Ami admitted. "I was there when the both of you took your last breaths and I never forgave Serenity for what she did. In retaliation, the Silver Queen had forced me to go through the 'Wheel of Reincarnation' and had my powers restricted to first stage."

"I'm sorry." Bakura muttered, kissing her softly. Soon, the kiss deepened, his fingers clasped with hers. Once again, he tasted dew and fresh lilies, and once again, he felt whole. This girl, he loved her, be it in this life or in the past. He would love her for all eternity… He had left her before, but no longer. He would never let go of her, ever again; this, Bakura Ryou swore.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. TagTeam Duel in the Labyrinth

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 14: Tag-Team Duel in the Labyrinth

* * *

"Bakura?" Anzu blinked, the wielder of the Millennium Ring turning back towards the cave Bandit Keith had trapped them in.

"Everyone, Pegasus' castle is probably this way." Bakura took the lead.

"Why do you think so?" Anzu asked.

"Let's go." Bakura led the way.

"Hey, Bakura, are you sure this is the right way?" Jonouchi asked.

"Do you have to question everything?" Honda sighed.

"It's because the path is changing." Jonouchi pointed out.

"The walls have changed." Anzu agreed. "They used to be part of the cave. When did this happen?" she looked at the stone walls around them.

"We can't just give up." Ami reminded.

"These walls…" Yuugi added. "It's almost like… a maze."

"This way." Bakura looked forward. "The exit is this way." He turned the corner.

Jonouchi gaped when the white-haired boy turned yet another three more corners before stopping before the exit. "What is this room?" the blond gawked.

"Did we accidentally step into a circus?" Ami wondered as the 'Labyrinth Brothers' appeared before the group.

"We are the defenders of the labyrinth." Both twins declared. "The 'Labyrinth Brothers'."

"Player Killers." Ami's eyes widened when she spotted the Duelling Gloves.

"Is that a Duel Ring?" Jonouchi spotted the Ring in the middle of the room.

"Two Duelists, step forward." The brothers announced.

"A Tag-Team match." Ami realized.

"Jonouchi, it looks like the path out of here is to accept this challenge." Yami Yuugi took over.

* * *

"My turn is first." Kyū drew a card. "I will play this card, 'Labyrinth Wall'! When the 'Labyrinth Wall' is played, a labyrinth appears on the field. My turn is now over. We will explain the new rules. Each player's 'Life Points' is set at 2000. However, if either partner's 'Life Points' are reduced to zero, that team is defeated. Players alternate between each member of the team. Next, we will explain how to move on the Labyrinth Field. In this duel, monsters that are placed on the field and moved like chess pieces. If a monster is in attack mode at the end of the turn, that monster can move a number of spaces equal to its level. Monsters cannot battle unless they meet in the labyrinth. If you're fortunate enough to defeat us, you may open one of the two gates. Choosing which of the gates is up to you. But one of them is incorrect. From now on, one of us will always tell the truth and one of us will always lie."

"My turn." Yami Yuugi drew his card. "My card is 'Beaver Warrior'. Attack mode." With a level of four, 'Beaver Warrior' moved four spaces.

"My turn." Para placed his card. "I'll play a 'Shadow Ghoul' and the 'Polymerization' card, fusing the 'Shadow Ghoul' and the 'Labyrinth Wall'. Wall Shadow, 'Labyrinth Sever'!" the 'Wall Shadow' attacked 'Beaver Warrior', destroying it.

"My turn." Jonouchi took his turn. "I'll play 'Axe Raider' in attack mode. And I will place a card." He put his second card face down.

"My turn." Kyū declared. "First of all, I'll place a card." He set the 'Jirai Gumo' trap card. "And I'll play 'Labyrinth Tank' in attack mode. Move seven spaces. My turn is over."

"My turn." Yami Yuugi drew a card. "I will play 'Celtic Guardian' in attack mode. Move four spaces into the labyrinth."

"My turn." Para grinned. "'Wall Shadow' attack! Your target is the 'Celtic Guardian'."

"Gotcha." Yami Yuugi smirked when the 'Wall Shadow' was poised to strike.

"'Kunai with Chain'!" Jonouchi activated his trap card, increasing 'Celtic Guardian's attack in the process and allowing 'Celtic Guardian' to destroy 'Wall Shadow'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The Three Guardians Combine!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 15: The Three Guardians Combine! The Gate Guardian

* * *

"Alright, I'll put 'Flame Swordsman' into play." Jonouchi placed his card. "Attack mode. Now I'll move it four spaces forward. And I'll move 'Axe Raider' four spaces, right behind 'Celtic Guardian'. I'll take the 'Kunai with Chain' trap card and equip it to 'Axe Raider'. My turn is now over."

"My turn." Kyū declared. "'Labyrinth Tank', move forward."

"My turn." Yami Yuugi announced. "'Black Magician', attack mode. Move six spaces, right in front of 'Celtic Guardian'."

"My turn." Mei drew his card. "This is my card." And activating 'Magic Labyrinth', changing 'Labyrinth Maze's walls, separating Yami Yuugi's monsters from Jonouchi's monsters.

"'Axe Raider' and 'Flame Swordsman', move." Jonouchi took his turn.

"Gotcha." Kyū grinned. "Trap Card activate! 'Jirai Gumo', eliminate 'Axe Raider'. My turn. 'Labyrinth Tank', move. And I will place one more monster in defence mode."

"My turn." Yami Yuugi drew his card. "I play the magic card, 'Mystic Box'. This is a combo with my 'Black Magician'. That's right. The 'Black Magician' moved through the 'Mystic Box'." He smirked, 'Jirai Gumo' having been impaled by the 'Mystic Box's blades. "It destroys one monster, and switches places with it. 'Black Magician', attack! The 'Labyrinth Tank' has been defeated."

"My turn." Mei drew his card. "I'll place this card and end my turn."

"Just as I thought." Kyū noted, espying the floating coffin his twin placed on the field.

"My turn." Jonouchi took his turn. "'Flame Swordsman' will move forward. My turn is over."

"My turn." Kyū drew his card. "I will place a card." And another coffin appeared. "I will summon my face-down 'Dungeon Worm' in attack mode. And I'll add the 'Invigoration' card. The 'Celtic Guardian' is the 'Dungeon Worm's prey."

"My turn." Yami Yuugi declared. "In that case, I'm going to play this card, 'Magical Hats'. The 'Magical Hats' is a card that allows me to do a trick attack with 'Black Magician'. In two of these are 'Black Magician' and 'Flame Swordsman'."

"In that case, I'll play this card on my turn." Mei grinned. "'Monster Tamer', attack mode. I missed." He frowned, 'Dungeon Worm' missing its target.

"My turn." Jonouchi declared. "Behold the power of this card." He released 'Flame Swordsman' from its hiding place. "The magic card, 'Salamandra'." And enabling the powered-up 'Flame Swordsman' to destroy 'Dungeon Worm'.

"My turn." Kyū drew his card. "At last, I've finally drawn it. 'Kazejin'!" he summoned the third Elemental Guardian onto the field. "Now we have assembled all three Guardians. Arise, the Three Guardian Combination: Gate Guardian!"

"On my turn, I will place two cards." Yami Yuugi put his cards. "My turn is over."

"My turn." Mei declared. "'Gate Guardian', attack 'Flame Swordsman'."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Demon Dragon Black Demon Dragon

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the Safiastra.

Chapter 16: The Demon Dragon. Black Demon Dragon

* * *

"Trap card, 'Mirror Force'." Yami Yuugi activated his card. "The 'Flame Swordsman' is protected with this."

"'Gate Guardian Reflection'!" Mei countered. "'Storm Barricade'!"

"But is your other card in play protected from attacks?" Yami Yuugi smirked. "'Monster Tamer' has been defeated."

"My turn," Jonouchi took his turn. "'Flame Swordsman', attack the 'Wind Guardian' with 'Salamander's flame."

"There's no way to hit the Gate Guardian." Kyū declared, the Water Guardian shooting out a sport of water to block out the fire. "My turn, I'll drown the 'Flame Swordsman'. 'Tidal Water Blast'! The 'Flame Swordsman' has been defeated."

"My turn." Yami Yuugi took his turn. "I will place a card. And with the 'Summoned Skull', I will pick up where the 'Flame Swordsman' left off. Here it goes, 'Lightning Strike'!"

"What happened?" Kyū gasped when the Water Guardian's barrier was not activated.

"I had already activated my Trap card." Yami Yuugi revealed his card. "The 'Spell-binding Circle' was attached to the 'Black Magician'. The Water piece has been annihilated."

"My turn," Mei drew his card. "I'll play the 'Remove Trap' to destroy the 'Spell-binding Circle'."

"My turn," Jonouchi drew his card. "This is my card, 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'."

"And now, I will use my placed 'Polymerisation' card." Yami Yuugi followed up. "I will fused it with 'Summoned Skull'. The demon dragon…"

"'Black Skull Dragon'." Jonouchi grinned.

"You fools." Kyū mocked. "That monster can't do anything. "Flying units like 'Black Skull Dragon', can't enter the labyrinth. The only way through the 'Labyrinth Field' is to walk. My turn. The Magic card, 'Riryoku'. With this card, the opposing players' 'Life Points' are reduced by half and those points are given to one of our monsters. And now, the 'Gate Guardian's attack strength has been increased."

"It's my turn." Yami Yuugi drew his card. "I will move 'Black Magician' to the end of the labyrinth. And I will put this card into play. 'Monster Reborn'."

"My turn." Mei declared. "'Gate Guardian', attack the 'Black Magician'."

"Water Guardian, 'Reflection'!" Yami Yuugi countered.

"With this card, I'll throw the 'Riryoku' card right back atcha." Jonouchi summoned his 'Copycat'."

"My turn," Kyū declared. "Wind Guardian will destroy Water Guardian with a simple attack."

"Water Guardian', 'Reflection'." Yami Yuugi countered, the Water Guardian was then defeated by the Lightning Guardian's follow-up attack. "'Monster Replace'." He activated his magic card, swapping 'Black Magician' with 'Black Skull Dragon'. "Meteor Flare!"

"Take that." Jonouchi grinned, the brothers' 'Life Points' now reduced to zero.

* * *

"You can get all the 'Star Chips' you want." Mei snorted. "But have you forgotten? The true prize for exiting the Labyrinth is choosing the right door."

"I hadn't forgotten." Yami Yuugi assured. "So, you won't tell us the true gate now, will you?"

"You may choose whichever you want." Mei taunted.

"You know, I thought it might come down to this." Ami shook her head. "These will decide." She held out two coins.

"You're going to decide on a coin toss in the end?" the brothers laughed, seeing the 'Mei' and 'Kyū' letterings on the coins.

"I'll open one of my hands to show a coin." Ami concealed the coin in her fists. "The one that's still in my closed hand will be the gate that we've chosen." A tense moment later, she opened her left hand to reveal the 'Kyū' coin.

"You have chosen the 'Mei', correct?" the brothers inquired.

"The exit is…" Mei grinned.

"The 'Kyū' gate." Kyū declared.

"I thought as much." Ami stated. "There is no true exit to this place. If we've chosen 'Mei', you've chosen 'Kyū'."

"Whichever it is, the fact is you have chosen." The brothers announced. "We win the game."

"Too bad for you," Ami grinned, opening her other hand. "I chose 'Kyū'. The coin in my hand doesn't have 'Mei' written on it and on the other side is 'Kyū'."

"But the first coin had 'Mei' and 'Kyū' written on it." Yami Yuugi realized. "Always knew you had a devious streak." He smirked.

And with the 'Kyū' gate opened, the group exited the duelling ring.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
